Kazuki hatsune
Kazuki Hatsune is a ninja from the hidden mist village and is the jinchuuriki of the three-tailed turtle a demon sealed in the village a few years ago. His family was a well known clan known as the hatsune clan which specialize in water style jutsu which is why the next jinchuuriki was chosen from their ranks. Appearance Kazuki wears a white t-shirt with a button up shirt over it and he also wears a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white sandels which cover his entire foot. the sword he carries is worn on a sash which is held along the side of his body to keep it safe and secure for fast access for battle. He also wears fingerless gloves and some bandages on his hands to keep his hands from getting blisters after training for long hours at a time. History Kazuki was very young when the village decided that he would be the next jinchuuriki of the three-tailed turtle it was because of his skill with water style ninjutsu and great self-control that he was choosen but at first he didn't want it knowing that everyone would shun him including his first love hahiko who was part of his team in the village, so he ran away and hid in a tree trunk which he had carved a hole in to use as a place to meditate and relax after many taxing days. No one could find him, except for hahiko who knew about his secret spot in the tree so she went and talked to him and said that no matter what she would stay by his side so he finally came out and accepted his role as a jinchuuriki, but disaster struck as the village was attacked by a group of rogue ninja they killed hahiko right infront of kazuki. After seeing this kazuki lost control and transformed into the three tails destroying half the village in the process of the fight. The village was outraged and wanted to kick him out but a mysterious man showed up and volunteered to watch after the boy and train him to control the beast inside so they left him alone to tran until this day he now roams looking for a new life and friends. Personality Kazuki is a hardworking indiviual who believes that hardwork is the only way to gain what you want in life, be it friends or power nothing is too hard to get in his mind. He is a caring man who thinks all lives are important but because of this puts him in danger alot but this is one reason why his village has come to love him over the years instead of the hate they had for him at first. Sometimes he can be alittle cold and unmoving when he's made up his mind but he always has good intentions. Abilities Water style ninjutsu Kazuki's main form of combat is his superior knowledge of water based ninjutsu which is one of the reasons he is the three-tailed jinchuuriki. He can create his own water source without needing a exsisting mass of water to do so and because of this he can use many high level water jutsu's. Taijutsu Over the years of traveling with his dad Kazuki has learned how to fight hand-to-hand just as easily as he can use ninjutsu. His dad taught him how to incorperate weapon based attacks while also using his hands and feet as a extra extention for extra reach if the enemie moves out of range. Kazuki's moves consist of high speed punches and kicks also a few acrobatact moves he learned while training in the mountians on unlevel terrain. Water clone jutsu and strategys One of the first jutsu's kazuki learned as a kid was the water clone jutsu so he could train and learn new jutsu faster then most people because they all share experiance. He use's the clones in many different ways to help confuse or hide himself from the enemie long enough for him to come up with a strategy which usually includes his jinchuuriki forms or abilities and he has one of the highest IQs in the village making him a great strategist and trap setter. jinchuuriki skills and transformations As the Three-Tails' jinchūriki, Kazuki is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. Right now kazuki can only go into his two-tailed state without losing control but is training as of right now to do it. when he goes into his two-tailed state he can use the coral fist which encases a enemie in coral upon being hit or touched by kazuki he can also use the mist that the turtle can create to cast a genjutsu or blind opponents to his whereabouts during battle. when he first taps into the turtles power he gains a drastic increase in speed and strength also in chakra to make it easier to use high level water style jutsu's and his eyes turn a sea green color and green colored chakra leaks out from his body.